dreamkaleidoscopefandomcom-20200214-history
BabyFirst kaleidoscope promo (CER Two Junior)
The page you are seeing is a article about the BabyFirst kaleidoscope promo to promote every BabyFirst show airing on CER Two Junior (the preschool channel from CER Two Digital Networks) every day featuring the moving pictures and video clips for each character one at a time in a kaleidoscope-styled nature and handwriting-looking font at the center of the screen along with various kaleidoscope views (4-mirrored, 8-mirrored, and 12-mirrored) for each character and unlike other CER Two Junior program promos, due to the kaleidoscope nature of this promo, it is devoid of a voiceover or the character voices from the show where a sitar/indian-styled instrumental rendition of the BabyFirst theme song is played in the background. Gallery Version 1 babyfirstkaleidoscope1.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds) babyfirstkaleidoscope2.png|Start of a kaleidoscope (Board transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope3.png|Fred going up babyfirstkaleidoscope4.png|Fred twirls around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope5.png|Bonnie twirls around in figure 8 (Paintbrush transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope6.png|Bonnie going up and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope7.png|Fiona twirls around and going up (Lamp transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope8.png|Fiona spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope9.png|Rainbow Horse going up and drops down (Rainbow transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope10.png|Rainbow Horse spins around (going up slowly) and drops down again babyfirstkaleidoscope11.png|Tillie going up (Door transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope12.png|Tillie spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope13.png|Blossom spins around (transition from Tillie to Blossom) babyfirstkaleidoscope14.png|Blossom drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope15.png|Blossom going up and drops down again (baby laughing sound) babyfirstkaleidoscope16.png|Peekaboo going up (Silly hat transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope17.png|Peekaboo spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope18.png|End of a promo (CER Two Junior promo tag) Version 2 babyfirstkaleidoscope1.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds) babyfirstkaleidoscope2.png|Start of a kaleidoscope (Board transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope3.png|Fred going up babyfirstkaleidoscope4.png|Fred twirls around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope5.png|Bonnie twirls around in figure 8 (Paintbrush transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope6.png|Bonnie going up and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope11.png|Tillie going up (Door transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope12.png|Tillie spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope13.png|Blossom spins around (transition from Tillie to Blossom) babyfirstkaleidoscope14.png|Blossom drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope15.png|Blossom going up and drops down again (baby laughing sound) babyfirstkaleidoscope16.png|Peekaboo going up (Silly hat transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope17.png|Peekaboo spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope18.png|End of a promo (CER Two Junior promo tag) Version 3 babyfirstkaleidoscope1a.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds; short) babyfirstkaleidoscope3.png|Fred going up babyfirstkaleidoscope4.png|Fred twirls around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope5.png|Bonnie twirls around in figure 8 (Paintbrush transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope6.png|Bonnie going up and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope16.png|Peekaboo going up (Silly hat transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope17.png|Peekaboo spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope18.png|End of a promo (CER Two Junior promo tag) Version 4 babyfirstkaleidoscope1b.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds; very short) babyfirstkaleidoscope5.png|Bonnie twirls around in figure 8 (Paintbrush transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope6.png|Bonnie going up and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope16.png|Peekaboo going up (Silly hat transition) babyfirstkaleidoscope17.png|Peekaboo spins around and drops down babyfirstkaleidoscope18.png|End of a promo (CER Two Junior promo tag) Character pictures The characters (only one at a time) featured on the BabyFirst kaleidoscope promo are: Version 1 Freddecal 6.png|Fred Ude-002 1z.png|Bonnie Bear Fionadecal 6.png|Fiona Rainbowdecal 6.png|Rainbow Horse Tilliedecal 6.png|Tillie Ude-001 1z.png|Blossom Peekaboo - wall noshadow 2 6.png|Peekaboo Version 2 Freddecal 6.png|Fred Ude-002 1z.png|Bonnie Bear Tilliedecal 6.png|Tillie Ude-001 1z.png|Blossom Peekaboo - wall noshadow 2 6.png|Peekaboo Version 3 Freddecal 6.png|Fred Ude-002 1z.png|Bonnie Bear Peekaboo - wall noshadow 2 6.png|Peekaboo Version 4 Ude-002 1z.png|Bonnie Bear Peekaboo - wall noshadow 2 6.png|Peekaboo Video File:CER Two Junior BabyFirst kaleidoscope promo|Video of a kaleidoscope promo Category:Kaleidoscope promos Category:CER Two Category:CER2 Junior Category:Cartoon promos Category:Promotions